fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Half-Orcs -- Rival's War
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 5th EDITION DnD Racial Traits +2 to One Ability Score (0): Half-orc characters gain a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. Medium (0): Medium creatures receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed (0): You have a base walking speed of 30 ft. Darkvision (2): You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Orc Blood (0): '''You count as both orc and human for any effect related to race. '''Dauntless (2): You have advantage on saves against fear effects. Also, on a natural roll of 1 on a d20 roll, you may reroll and use the second result, but you can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. Resolute (2): When you are reduced to 0 hit points but not killed outright, you can drop to 1 hit point instead. You can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. Devastatingly Skilled (2): When you score a critical hit with a melee weapon attack, you can roll one of the weapon's damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit. Weapon Familiarity (2): You are proficient with the following weapons, based on home country':' GURGOLMAASH: ''Greataxes, scimitars, orcish weapons (as martial weapons), and lances ''RYGILD/ADARA':'' Longswords, maces, halberds, and flails ''YSVEN:'' Greataxes, battleaxes, spears, and bows '''Regional Training (2): '''You gain a benefit, based on home country:' ''GURGOLMAASH: ''Choose a weapon; you gain +1 to to attack rolls with that weapon. ''RYGILD/ADARA:'' When you use a shield, it grants you 1 more AC than normal. If you cannot use shields, you instead gain shield proficiency. ''YSVEN: You gain half your proficiency bonus to Constitution saves (this stacks with existing proficiency). Regional Proficiency (3): In addition to the proficiencies from your chosen background, you gain one of the following':' GURGOLMAASH: ''Smith's tools, Vehicle (Land), Animal Handling, Intimidate, History, Religion, Chess set ''RYGILD/ADARA: Insight, History, Perception, Smith's tools, Investigation, Glassblower's tools, Religion YSVEN: Survival, Athletics, Navigator's tools, Nature, Vehicle (Sea), Performance, Intimidation Languages (0): You can speak, read, and write Common and Orcish. PATHFINDER Racial Traits +2 to One Ability Score (0): Half-orc characters gain a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. Medium (0): Medium creatures receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed (0): Base speed of 30 ft. Low-Light Vision (1): Can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Orc Blood (0): '''Count as both orcs and humans for any effect related to race. '''Dauntless (2): +2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear and despair effects. Also, once per day, after a natural roll of 1 on a d20 roll, members of this race may reroll and use the second result. Orcish Resolve (2): Once per day, when reduced to fewer than 0 hit points but not killed, it can fight on for 1 more round as if disabled. At the end of its next turn, unless brought to above 0 hit points, it immediately falls unconscious and begins to die. Multitalented (2): Choose two favored classes at first level and gain +1 hit point or +1 skill point whenever they take a level in either one of those classes. Weapon Familiarity (2): Proficient with the following weapons, based on home country':' GURGOLMAASH: ''Greataxes, scimitars, orcish weapons (as martial weapons), and lances ''RYGILD/ADARA: Longswords, maces, halberds, and flails YSVEN: Greataxes, battleaxes, spears, and bows Regional Training (2): '''Gain a bonus feat based on home location:' ''GURGOLMAASH: ''Weapon Focus ''RYGILD/ADARA: Shield Focus (Shield Proficiency if they cannot use shields) YSVEN: Toughness Regional Skill (3): +2 racial bonus to one of four skills, as determined by home country':' GURGOLMAASH: ''Craft (Weapon), Ride, Handle Animal, Intimidate ''RYGILD/ADARA: Sense Motive, Knowledge (Local), Perception, Profession (Smith) YSVEN: Survival, Climb, Swim, Profession (Seafaring) Languages (0): Begin play speaking Common and Orc. Half-Orcs with high Intelligence scores can choose from seven other languages appropriate to the peoples of their region. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Main Game - The Rival's War